Forever Is Forever
by l-a-c-18
Summary: BL This is a continuation of the Brucas rain scene in eppy 3.13. Brooke and Lucas are together for the first time in months. How will the night turn out? one shot


_Okay, I know I should be working on the next chapter of Secrets Kept, but after reading a one shot from **for you to notice** called **How Lovely You Are,** I felt like I wanted to do one too. You should all read it, it's great. I know I was really upset that we didn't get more of a love scene from Brucas. It was good, but we didn't even get a morning after scene like everyone else did. I know it's hard for Sophia and my heart goes out to her, but still, we the fans shouldn't have to suffer. lol. We want our Brucas. Anyways this is just a continuation from their last eppy. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks._

_**Forever Is Forever**_

_"The truth is I care about Peyton."_

_"Then what is the difference?"_

_"The difference? The difference is, I love you Brooke. I want to be with you, not Peyton."_

_"But why? I need to know why?"_

_"Because you kink your eyebrow when your trying to be cute, because you quote Camu even though I've never actually seen you read, and because you miss your parents, but you'll never ever admit that, and because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches and they've both been with you. I mean, that's gotta mean something, right? And because we're both gonna get pneumonia, but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night."_

_"You did pretty good."_

* * *

Brooke stepped forward and placed a hand on the back of Lucas' neck, bring his lips crashing down to hers. She wasn't sure if it was the excitement of kissing Lucas in the rain or the fact that he professed his love for her a second time, but this was the most intense kiss she'd shared with him. There was of course passion, but this kiss was more emotional then anything else. 

Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist, bringing her closer to him. It was cold out, but that wasn't the reason he pulled her to him. It was simply to be near her. He felt the need to be as close to her as possible.

Things could have easily gone another way if she hadn't been so understanding and forgiving. _How could he have been so stupid as to write the same thing to both of them? How could he have forgotten he'd already written that? _That was the question and the only answer he could come up with was that it must not have been that important. Sure he cared about Peyton and always would, but that in no way compared to how he felt now about Brooke. He couldn't imagine ever forgetting a word he said or wrote to her. They were imprinted in his soul, just as she was and always would be.

He slowly pulled away from their embrace, that being the last thing he wanted to do and looked down at her with a smile. He saw her body tremble in a shiver."Are you cold?"he asked as he rubbed her arms.

Brooke again involuntarily shivered."No, are you?"

Lucas laughed, she was definitely cold, but wouldn't admit it."Yeah, a little. Can we please go back to your apartment now? I mean it's like the storm of the century and we're out here in it."

Brooke laughed."Yes, lets go. I really am starting to get cold and I don't even want to think about how ruined my new boots are."she said not daring to look down.

Lucas rolled his eyes as he placed an arm around her shoulder."Well then come on crazy girl, lets get those boots inside."

* * *

Brooke threw open her apartment door and ran inside."It's freezing out there."she said as she rubbed her hands together." Whose brilliant idea was it again to take a midnight stroll?"she asked as she made her way to the thermostat to turn up the heat. 

Lucas looked at her and laughed."Brooke, babe. The power is out, so that isn't going to work."

Brooke stopped and turned to him."I know that. I was just testing you."she stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever you say Brooke."chuckled Lucas.

She glared at him."Fine, but just for making fun of me, your gonna have to stay in your wet clothes all night."she said as she unbuttoned her jacket and flung it the the floor before walking into her bedroom to change.

Lucas followed, also ridding himself of his wet jacket. He walked up behind Brooke and wrapped his arms around her."You wouldn't really do that to me, would you?"he asked before leaning down and giving her a wet kiss on her neck.

"Eww, Lucas. Stop. Your wet. Get off."she laughed as she tried to pry herself out of his grasp, but no such luck. He wasn't about to let her go. She was only able to turn herself around to where she was facing him.

"Your wet too, you know?"

"Yeah, I know and that's all your fault."

Lucas' eyes widened."Hey, your the crazy person that stormed out of here, in the middle of a _storm_, might I add."

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't made me mad then this wouldn't have happened. Would it?"

Lucas relented. This could go on for hours and it probably would if he didn't end it now."Yes I know. Your right. I'm sorry. This_ is_ all my fault."

Brooke smiled, glad she'd won, _well _glad he'd given up. She knew he would."There you go boyfriend, your learning. Now kindly unhand me so I can get out of these wet clothes. I'm starting to feel icky."

Lucas didn't loosen his grip."I have a better idea. How about_ I_ get you out of that wet clothes of yours?"

"Ooh, naughty. I like it."

"I thought you would."he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her neck. After getting the desired moan from her he pulled away and placed his hands on the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it up and over her head. He let it drop before he escorted her to her bed where he sat her down while he knelt in front of her and pulled off her boots and pants.

Brooke sat at the edge of her bed, hair all wet and wild from the rain and pulled Lucas to her by his drenched shirt. She gave him a quick hard kiss before lifting his shirt over his head. She ran her fingers down his chest loving the fact that Lucas was enjoying every second. It was written all over his face from the way his eyes rolled to the back of his head to his swift intake of breath. She trailed her way to his pants, lightly grazing the hair that spilled out of the top where she worked on his buttons. One by one she undid them making sure to let her fingers come in contact with his already hardening lower body as she did so. She pulled herself up and brought him with her as he stepped out of his pants.

Lucas placed his hand on the back of Brooke's neck and pulled her to him firmly, loving the feel of her body crashing into his. He leaned down and kissed her. He slowly traced her bottom lip with his tongue, waiting for permission to deepen the kiss. She parted her lips and he allowed his tongue to enter exploring every inch, savoring the way she tasted.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas' waist and walked backward, guiding him to the bed, where she slowly lowered herself down, brining him with her.

Never taking his lips off hers, Lucas took his place over her, making himself comfortable between her parted legs. He let out a soft groan as his body met hers causing his throbbing member to rub her now damp panties. Sure there was still clothes separating them, but that didn't help anything. He could still feel her pulsating heat.

Brooke smiled into their kiss. Having Lucas above her moaning sent shock waves of pleasure to her already hot center. She wanted him so bad, she could feel it. She couldn't remember ever wanting anyone more than him in that moment. She was _that _hot.

Lucas released her lips and kissed his way to the sensitive spot behind her ear. He remembered she used to love it when he kissed and sucked on her there. His memory was correct, she let out a moan of her own. He smiled to himself, she still loved it. He slowly kissed and licked his way down her neck, tasting every inch of her. She tasted good, whether it was the rain or sweat, maybe it was a mixture of both, it didn't really matter. With one talented hand he released the front clasp of her strapless bra. He peeled it away and let it fall to the side. He lifted his head and took in the sight before him. She lay there exposed, panting, ready for him to please her."You are so beautiful."he whispered before gently taking one of her voluptuous breast into his hand and caressing it, causing yet another antagonizing moan to escape her beautiful lips. He quickly replaced his hands with his awaiting mouth and kissed them. He ran his tongue over her nipple before taking it between his lips and sucking on it. He couldn't help but bite down on her slightly.

Brooke closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip. It was all she could do, not to scream out in ecstasy. She didn't remember Lucas ever being this forward and care free the last time they were together. He was always guarded and never this open to their sexual activities. So this was different, but in a good way. She loved that Lucas wanted to explore her body, hell she needed him to. She placed her hand on the back of his head, brining him further into her, letting him know she enjoyed what his mouth was doing to her. His mouth was working wonders on her and she never wanted it to end. She never wanted _them _to end, not if it meant Lucas was no longer going to touch her this way. She couldn't take that, not now, not knowing just how much pleasure he could bring her.

Lucas continued to use his mouth on her as he let his hands trail down her waist. Giving Brooke the pleasure he knew he was, was great, but he wanted to give her more, give_ them_ more. He'd never felt the urge to please someone, to please h_er _more. He wanted to give her the best time he could and he wasn't going to stop until he did. His hands griped both sides of her panties he thought about slowly pulled them down, but the need to have her there in nothing at all won in the end and he ripped the sides and tossed them down, not giving them a second thought. He let his hand skim up and down her leg, each stroke bringing him closer to the place he wanted to be. He began to massage her inner thigh, traveling up until he found what he was looking for. Without hesitation he delve in, his two fingers sinking between her now slippery wet folds. The anticipation had obviously gotten to her. She was ready for him and her dripping juices proved it.

Lucas hungrily brought his lips back to Brooke's. He needed to feel her lips against his, feel her tongue against his, as he stroked her.

Moving his fingers moving up and down as he darted his tongue in and out of her mouth caused Brooke to tighten her grip on Lucas' fingers. She began to shutter from his touch, but she didn't want it to end. She placed her hand over his pressing him further into her. Lucas was bringing her so much pleasure and he probably didn't even know it. She was going to show him though, let him know exactly what she liked. She soon began to feel that what they were doing to her together was turning him on just as much as it was turning her on because he let out a loud menacing groan as he quickened his strokes and kissing her more hungrily. She was close and she couldn't help but call out his name as he once again inserted his two fingers, digging them in deep."Lucas."

Lucas' eyes darted to her face. He wanted to watch her as he made her cum, watch all the pleasure rush into her. He watched as she bit down on her lower lip hard, eyes closed. He continued to stroke her as she stilled her body, coming off her high.

It took everything in Lucas' power not to explode the second he heard her moan his name. The way she called out to him sent shivers down his spine.

Brooke slowly opened her eyes, still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm. It was amazing, Lucas was amazing. She wanted to give him the same pleasure he'd just given her. She slowly raised her hands to his waist and pushed his boxers down. She sat up on the bed as he kicked them off and and took her earlier position the bed lying on his back. She slowly lowered her head and gave him a searing kiss before she moved her lips to kiss his chest. She drew circles with her tongue along his chest and down his stomach as she used her free hand to take his rock hard member into her grasp. She began to move her hand up and down his hard length. She continued this motion a few times before taking his tip into her mouth. She swirled her tongue along the head as her hand continued to move along him. Her eyes flew to his face when he let out a grunt. He was enjoying this, she could tell.

Lucas once again let out a moan. Brooke was wonderful with her mouth and he wasn't going to deny it. He closed his eyes and let the feeling overtake him. He slowly placed his hand on the back of her head, helping to guide her along himself, though she needed no help. She knew exactly what he wanted and needed. Brooke was always open to doing anything for him and he loved her for it. He might not have appreciated it all that much the first time they were together, but there was no way he was going to make that mistake again.

Brooke continued her motions over him, loving every second of it until she felt him pull her off.

"We need to stop that. I want to be inside you Brooke. I need to feel you again."he whispered as he tried to catch his breath.

Brooke nodded as she removed herself from his lower body and slowly inched her way to the top of the bed.

Lucas quickly got up from the bed and made room for Brooke to take her earlier position on her back. He smiled down at her as she lay out in front of him, hands still roaming over his body. Slowly he moved to retake his position over her, his throbbing hardness plush against her. He looked into her eyes seeing the same fire he had in his mirroring her own."Are you as ready for this as I am?" he panted, holding himself against her slick opening.

Brooke nodded, not being able to speak. He did that to her, left her speechless with want, with need. And right now she needed him. She needed him to be inside her, filling her up.

Never breaking eye contact, Lucas lowered himself into her. He couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his lips as he delve himself into her.

Brooke, who had her ams wrapped around Lucas' neck closed her eyes and tightened her grip on him as he slowly entered her. She couldn't help the swift intake of breath. This felt so good, _he_ felt so good.

After a moment of getting used to the feeling of each other again, Lucas slowly withdrew only to thrust himself into her again. Taking the time to familiarize himself with her and find a rhythm they both enjoyed he repeated the notion over and over, loving the feel of Brooke around him. With each thrust he buried himself deeper in her. There wasn't anything he wouldn't give up to make this feeling last forever and he'd bet anything she felt the same way.

Brooke clasped her hands around Lucas' neck.She lifted her head from the bed and captured his lips with her own, needing to feel his lips on hers as he moved inside her. Up and down, then in that circular motion he knew would hit her spot. Sure they hadn't been together in a while, but he still knew what she liked and he was giving it to her. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he gently sucked it. Brooke moaned in pleasure as their tongues mimicked their lower bodies, diving in and out of each other furiously.

Their already intense love making soon became more intense as they both felt their releases nearing.

Brooke withdrew her arms from around Lucas' neck and grasped his lower back, bringing him further into her with each of his thrusts, grinding his body against her own, needing to fill the friction, the heat. She repeated that action a few times before the waves of pleasure began to hit her full force. She thrust Lucas into her once more and held him there as the waves of ecstasy overtook her, causing her to clench around him. Not bothering to hide the sensations coursing through her she let out a long, pleasurable, satisfied, moan. There was no denying how wonderful he made her feel.

Hearing Brooke moan under him along with the feel of her tightened hot muscles wrapping around him like a second skin as she clenched herself tightly caused Lucas to thrust once more involuntarily before he too was hit with the same wondrous pleasure as Brooke. He released her lips and placed his head on the side of her neck and rode out the intense waves.

Still needing to catch his breath, Lucas lowered his head and kissed her collarbone and whispered. "God, I love you Brooke."

Brooke smiled through closed eyes."I love you too. So much."

Lucas stayed in his position over her and still in her for a few minutes needing to recover before placing a single kiss on her lips and rolling over. He opened his arm inviting her to come to him. Yes there love making was over for the moment, but he still wanted to be as close to her as he could be.

Brooke smiled as she wrapped her arm around his waist and lowered her head onto his chest. She let out a content sigh as she lied in bed with his arms wrapped around her.

Lucas squeezed her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. After a few minutes of holding her he spoke." Babe? Are you still awake?"

Brooke nodded."Yeah. Why? You ready for round two?"

Lucas laughed."No. I actually just wanted to talk."

"Really? Well that's a first."said Brooke as she folded her arm on Lucas' stomach and rested her head on it."What do you want to talk about boyfriend?"

Lucas looked at her and took in her smiling face, knowing that he might be ruining the mood with what he had to say."My letter to you and Peyton."

Brooke closed her eyes and shook her head."Lets not. We already went over it Lucas. Lets just forget about it now."

"I know we already talked about it, but I need you to understand that I didn't intentionally write that to the both of you."

"I know Lucas, you wouldn't do that."

"No, I wouldn't. I had no right writing what I did to Peyton. Even though I felt very strongly about her back then I knew it was not the forever kind. I just left it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I feel it this time. I know that this time_ forever_ is going to be _forever_. We are _forever_ Brooke."

"Lucas you don't have to say that. I know you love me. Your just a guy. Guys don't remember things like that. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. I hate that I hurt you the way I did. I hate that the things I do today remind you of that hurt."Brooke nodded sadly."I am never going to stop hating myself for the way I acted back then. I am going to make everything up to you."

"Lucas you don't have to. We're okay now."she shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe, but I'm still going to do it anyways. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Brooke. Then and now. I will show you over time that what I wrote to _you _is true. _Forever_ is _forever_. You are mine forever and I hope that I will be yours forever too."

Brooke smiled up at him. He had now professed his love for her a third time."_Forever_ is _forever_."

_

* * *

There you go. I hope you all enjoyed this. I have written anything like this before that went into this much detail and I will admit it was hard. I want to say that there was no way I would have been able to write this if it wasn't for Kaos and Cathryn. They helped me out a lot and gave me a few phrases that made me blush.lol Thank you both so much. You told me to go for it and I did. lol So please let me know what you think. Thanks. _


End file.
